Gemini Dark Marks
by BlinkYourEyes
Summary: Ok. Starting over completely. The story of Bellatrix and Rodolphus's sons.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Harry Potter characters, J.K. Rowling does. :)**

**Gemini**

"Brother, I have big news." Rodolphus walked up to Rabastan in the front entrance of Malfoy Manor, clapping him on the back. Rabastan lifted an eybrow.

"Oh?" He asked.

"Bella is having a child." Rodolphus replied calmly, a smiling splatted on his face. Rabastan looked at his brother, shock in his features. Then he started laughing.

"Well, this is you time Roddy. Remember what I told you when you were younger? When you knock her up, run. And DONT return." He was in hysterics. "Hey, its about time it happened to you. When Estella was pregnant, I ran for the hills. Now its your turn." He smiled cockily. One would never know that he was kidding, but Rabasten had a nasty sense of humor. Rodolphus looked at his brother as if he had lost his head. Rabastan caught sight of his murderous expression and stopped laughing."Look, it was only a joke." He chuckled. Rodolphus closed in on him, punching him square in the jaw.

"Dont you dare even joke about it. Bella means a lot to me at this moment, and so does that child inside of her. And though she doesnt show it, I know she would do anything to protect the kid." Rodolphus snarled. Rabastan's mouth was bleeding. He got up and stood before his brother, wand raised.

A peircing voice cackled behind Rodolphus. He turned around to find Bellatrix standing there, her stomach out in front of her. He walked to her and wrapped an arm around her waist, placing a kiss to her temple. It had been months since they had last shown affection for each other, but Bellatrix's sudden pregnancy had altered that a bit. "Careful, Rabastan, you could hurt yourself with that." She chuckled darkly. Rabastan put his wand away.

"So, when are you do?" He asked, straightening out his jacket and wiping the blood from his face.

"About a couple of weeks," She replied. Her crazy smirk faltered slightly, and turned paler than usual. Suddenly, she moved away from Rodolphus. She ran out of the room, and slammed a door upstairs. Rodolphus stared at the place she was standing a mere second ago. He then ran after her.

"Bella? Bella, dont slam the doors, this isn't our home." He sat beside his wife on the golden sheets of what must have been the master bedroom. He saw that she was crying, and he wrapped his arms around her, pulling her to his chest. She sobbed quietly into it, her body shaking. It almost stung him to see her this way. This wasn't the Bellatrix he knew, or fell in love with. This Bellatrix was broken, shattered...almost normal. "Bella? Bella, love whats wrong?" He asked.

"I can't do it. I'm just not made for this parenting thing. I can barley manage to get a word out without screaming at someone, because of these stupid mood swings." She cried.

"Bella, you can't say something without screaming anyway." It was completely true. He tried to hold her closer, but she pushed him away. She felt angry now, angry at him for making her like this. She got off the bed and put her back to a wall.

"Just, please go. This is your fault, for getting me into this!" She yelled at him.

"It isn't like I planned this! If you hate it so much, get rid of it! You're good at killing things!" He shot back. She brought on a hurt expression. Rodolphus was mad at himself, for making her feel this way. He tried to comfort her, but she yelled at him.

"I said go away!" She shouted. Rodolphus reluctantly walked out of the room. Bellatrix slid down the wall and sat down against it. Boiling tears rolled down her cheeks, and she didnt wipe them away. They were a reminder of what a bad person she was, of how angry she was. They were also her last reminder of Rodolphus. _What the hell is wrong with me?_ She thought, pulling at her own hair. _Fucking hormones..._ She thought with dismay.

"Brother, is she alright?" Rabastan asked Rodolphus as he walked down the stairs.

"No." Rodolphus's face had turned hard and expressionless, and he shoved himself past his brother.


	2. Chapter 2

**OC's In This Chapter: **

**Name: **Hydrus. He is Draco's older brother. Draco isn't born yet.

**Rod's POV (A week later)**

My fault. The words felt like someone slapped me in the face. She was right. It was my fault. I'm the one that got her pregnant. My life, my dreams, all revolved around her. _Ugh, I sould like a freaking loser..._I just wished she knew that. Serving the Dark Lord wasn't something i wanted to do. I did it because she wanted it to. Torturing others isnt fun for me, as it is for her. I do it because i liek to see her smile, like to see her laugh. "Rodolphus," a gently hand was placed on my shoulder. I didnt look up. Her voice was soothing, and it chimed. But it was nothing compared to my Bella's. It belonged to her sister, Narcissa.

"Narcissa," I replied. She sat down in the chair next to me. "Kingston! Get us some tea." I told the house elf that had let Narcissa in. He nodded his head and with a pop, he was gone. "Narcissa, how is she?" I asked her worriedly.

"Upset. She asked if she could stay at the manor for a few days, she'll be staying in the guest room." Narcissa exclaimed. I nodded my head. This will be good, maybe it will give her time to calm down.

"Alright." I sighed. "I wish that she realized that she would be a great mother, that the child will love her, no matter what. She thinks she isnt ready, but i know she is." I explained. Narcissa gave a light giggle.

"Oh, it's just the hormones speaking." Narcissa shrugged. She averted her gaze from me. She wanted another child, and I knew it. Hydrus was a handful to the Malfoy's, but he wasn't evough to fill the Malfoy household, as much as Narcissa didn't want to admit it. The fact that her older sister had gotten pregnant and she hadn't almost killed her. Ever since she had Hydrus, it was as if she had magical turned infertile. She wanted another child more than anything. Her and Lucius had been trying for years; no such luck. I felt sorry for them. Pop! Kingston popped back into the room, a tray with cups of tea in hand. Narcissa snapped out of her daze.

"You are dismissed. Off with you!" I spat at him. He popped out of the room, leaving smoke in his place. "Thank you, Narcissa. Is it alright if I come visit? It's been days since I saw Bellatrix." I asked her. She nodded her head, taking a sip of her tea.

"Of course, but im not so sure that she will want to see you." She implied. I sighed and placed my cup of tea back on the tray.

"May we go now? Im afraid that I can't wait any longer." I stood up, wrapping my cloak around my shoulders.

"Yes," She agreed. With a silent pop, we apparated into Malfoy Manor.

**Nobody's POV**

"Narcissa, thank Merlin." Lucius sighed as he saw his wife and brother in law standing in the front hallway. He held a crying four year old Hydrus in his arms.

"Why? What's happend? Why is Hydrus crying?" She asked him worriedly, hurrying over to the pair.

"I don't know. He's been like this since you left this morning." He groaned. Hydrus let out another peircing cry. Narcissa took him in her arms, trying to calm him down.

"Shh. Are you ok?" She cooed. Hydrus immediatly stopped crying once in his mothers arms. "Guess he just needed his mother." She smiled.

Lucius sighed again. "Thank Merlin." Narcissa giggled. Rodolphus stared at the family. _This is what Bella and I could be like_, he thought.

"Bellatrix is upstairs." Narcissa pointed out. Rodolphus nodded his head, and made his way up the stairs of Malfoy Manor.


	3. Chapter 3

"Bella?" Rodolphus asked as he opened the guest room door a crack. He heard nothing coming from the other side of the door, so he walked inside. Bellatrix lay asleep in the bed, a frown on her face. Rodolphus walked up to the bed, and sat in a chair, watching her sleep. Her crazy black hair was out at all angles, covering her face from him. He pulled back a strand of hair and placed it behind her ear. It wasn't until she started sleep-talking that he really paid attention.

"No Roddy... we have to bring the baby. He will get mad if we arent here." She mumbled. Rodolphus chuckled and listened on. "What's that? No, they won't dare get near my child. Get them away Rod! Make them stop! Rod! No! Don't leave me! I love you!" She started panting heavily. Rodolphus shook her awake gently, being careful not to harm her in any way. Her eyes fluttered open, and she gave a light gasp, inhaling air.

"Are you alright?" Rodolphus caressed her cheek with the back of his hand. She nodded her head, blinking repeatedly.

"Rod, what are you doing here?" She hazily asked him. He gulped.

"I...just wanted to see you...I missed a lot while you were gone...and im sorry...for doing this to you." He mumbled. Bellatrix smirked at him apologetically. She didn't know how to smile anymore. "You'll be a great mother, Bella. Trust me." He told her. She gave him a light kiss, and then gasped. Rodolphus looked at her worriedly. "Bella? Bella whats wrong? What happened? Bella?" He pleaded. She didn't asnwer him. Then he noticed the little wet spot on the bed. Her water had broke. "Bella? Its time isnt it?" She nodded her head. "Lets get you to a hospital. Oh Merlin." He picked her up, his amazingly strong arms lifting her up no problem. He carried her downstairs where Naricissa was feeding Hydrus, and Lucius was reading the _Daily Prophet_. Narcissa looked at Rodolphus and Bellatrix. "It's time, Narcissa." Rodolphus told her. Naricissa's eyes were wide with shock. Lucius paled and immediatly got out of his chair.

"The Floo Network!" Lucius shouted. They rushed to the fireplace. Rodolphus took some green sand in his hand.

"St. Mungo's!" He shouted, Bellatrix still in his arms. Lucius waited for Narcissa to get Hydrus before stepping into the fireplace. Once the three of them were in, Lucius grabbed some sand and repeated Rodolphus' words.


End file.
